Ayala Arispe
Ayala Arispe '''is a citizen from District Two, as well as a tribute in the Hunger Games. She volunteered at the age of fifteen. Her district partner is typically Ardel Stinger, however, the two do not need to be submitted together, or in a specific order. Information '''Name Age Gender Sexuality Personal Description Physical Description Weapons Alliance ''Backstory : i. guidelines'' *Amanda is a young woman with a promising Career. She is all brains, but lacks the required brawn to succeed in District Two. She decides to focus on earning a scholarship in mathematics as opposed to undergoing Career training, and is commonly mocked because of it by her classmates. *When Amanda is sixteen, one of her classmates, Marius, stands up to her, and becomes a protective figure, as well as a friend. Their friendship soon blossoms into something more, and two years later, the young couple becomes engaged. Amanda gives up on the scholarship and decides to just give herself to Marius. She enjoyed this feeling of rebelliousness, however. *As the couple grew closer, Amanda realizes that she actually knows very little about Marius, to the extent where she doesn't even know his parents. When she questions him about this, he takes her to a quick trip to his house. There, Amanda picks up on several weird patterns, such as his parents appearing very robotic and several allarming sights, such as a few drops of blood here and there, and an odd symbol that repeated itself in every room of the house. *Despite this, she did not come across any real evidence of something bad going on. However, as the months went by, she began to grow distant from Marius. He would often leave late at night when he thought she was sleeping, and return early in the next morning with blood on his clothes. *By now, Amanda had begun to fear for her life, to the point where she sleeps with a kitchen knife under her pillow. The fear encouraged her to dig a little deeper into Marius' past. * One night, Amanda pretends to be asleep and waits for Marius to leave, as per usual. Once he does, she leaves the comfort of her bed and starts going through Marius' belongings. She finds several chicken feathers, odd necklaces and crosses, as well as a dead, small animal in his closet. *Amanda decides to leave Marius for what he's been hiding from her, but she eventually realizes something: She's pregnant from Marius. *She endures nine more months tangled within Marius' secrets and lies. However, when her daughter, Ayala, is finally born, she realizes that she doesn't want her to live a life filled with lies and deceiving, therefore running away from Marius. *Once Marius realizes Amanda has fled with his child, he becomes enraged, and vows to go after them. Little did Amanda know, his love for her verged on the obsessive. He had tallied her to be his, and the thought of her being happy with someone else drove him mad. *It took Marius one whole year, but he was able to track down Amanda and Ayala, now a toddler. He stabbed Amanda in a fit of rage and took Ayala with him. However, Amanda survived the attack. *Marius eventually settled with a new lover, and isolated himself with her in an outlying part of District Two. *The truth behind Marius' ways had finally been unveiled; alongside his parents, he belonged to a cult that worshipped a fictional God, and vowed to go after anyone that opposed to their morals. Their practices varied, but ranged from ritually sacrificing animals to the kidnapping of several polictical figures, as well as children, that were to be converted into their religion. *Ayala was one of those children, and she lived in a wooden cabin on the top of a mountain alongside Marius, Celeste (his new lover), and eleven other children. Ayala and the other children rarely saw each other, for they spent the majority of their lives locked permanently inside their own rooms. *Their only contact with the outside world came from Marius, who would often walk into their rooms to teach them the fundamentals of their religion. *As the years go by, Ayala, now nine, has been nearly driven mad with emptiness, but refuses to convert herself into Marius' religion. Her rebelliousness was one of her most defining traits, something she inherited from her mother, Amanda. *At the age of ten, a girl is relocated to the bedrooms next to Amanda's and they're able to contact each other through crumpled up notes they share through a crack within the wall. To be continued. . . '' Notes''